Miscommunications
by IndigoHailstorm
Summary: The truth comes out on Valentine's Day about how Gray really feels about Juvia. Is Lyon standing in the way though? What's this about Gray supposedly being a player! And how does Oba Babasama fit into this? All this talk could lead to some serious miscommunications…
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Here we are. Gruvia~ Oh, and it may seem slightly OOC at some points, but just go with it. Umm, I don't really have anything else to tell you, so on with the story. Enjoy! :3**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off and I hit it groggily so it would stop making that infernal noise. I looked across the room towards my calendar and saw that it was finally the day I had been both dreading and looking forward to. Otherwise known as Valentines Day. I sighed softly as I got up. At least it was a Friday though…

I quickly got ready and examined my outfit. I was wearing skinny jeans, black boots, and a light blue shirt trimmed with dark blue with a sash going across the middle in the same color. Quickly combing through my hair one more time, I ran downstairs, grabbing a granola bar as I went out the front door. I only lived a few minutes away from the school sot walked at a slower pace since I didn't have to rush.

People were beginning to arrive as I walked onto school grounds, but I didn't see anyone I knew so I grabbed my black notebook out of my bag and strode inside. I used it as to write poems and stories, or draw when I got bored in class.

I had just reached my locker and opened up my notebook when a voice called my name. I looked back and saw Lucy waving at me. I grinned and quickly stuffed my notebook back in my bag before running down the hall to greet her.

"Hey Lucy!" I yelled as tackled her with a hug. "I'm tired."

"You're always so full of energy even though you complain about being tired." She said, laughing. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Yeah, Happy Valentine's Day to you as well!" I responded. "Hey, where is everyone today?! Like Erza and Mira and the rest of our friends. I haven't seen any of them yet."

"Oh, well Erza's family went on vacation with Jellal's family today, Mira's went out of town as well, Cana probably just didn't feel like showing up, and I think Levy's sick. Everyone started going on vacation!"

"Wow. Why is that?" I said laughing as we walked towards my locker.

"No idea. Discount at a hotel?" She said as I glanced at my watch.

"It's almost time for class to start! Bye Lucy! I'll see you at lunch!"

"Ah ok, bye Juvia! I need to get my books!" She yelled as she ran down the hall where her locker was located, nearly colliding with a group of people. I laughed as I got to my locker and grabbed the books I needed for my first classes.

"What's so funny?" A voice said from beside me. I turned and saw Gray Fullbuster grabbing books out of his locker which was conveniently right next to mine.

I grinned and tried not to blush. I had been in love with him since we first met. I like everything about him. He's handsome, hilarious, athletic, has a great personality, smile, laugh, and a sexy, sexy voice. I like him so much. Little does he know though…

"Nothing, just Lucy being Lucy." A small smile played across his lips.

"Ready for another exciting class with Gildarts later?"

"Yeah," I said sarcastically. "Because I always learn so much." We both laughed, since Gildarts always slept during class and hardly taught us.

"Well, see you second period. Oh, and Happy Valentine's Day." He said, walking towards his class.

"Happy Valentine's Day! Later." I said, waving and going the opposite way to my class. I sighed, but at least I had another class with him and not just math. I sat down in my usual seat by the window, and Lyon Vastia ran in the door and sat beside me.

"Hey Juvia! Happy Valentine's Day!" He said with a huge smile.

"Hey Lyon! Happy Valentine's Day to you too!" I replied.

"You look beautiful as usual today." I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye and smiled slightly.

"Thanks."

Lyon liked me a lot and always flirted with me during class, which was quite hard to ignore since he kept it up literally all class.

"So, are you doing anything this weekend?"

I tried not to sigh. "Lyon, I've told you I can't go out with you."

"Why not though?" He turned in his chair and faced me. "Can't you give me a chance?"

"I'm sorry Lyon, but I just can't." I repeated.

"Oh I see." He nodded and stood up while leaning on my desk. "You already have a boyfriend. And yet you've been leading me on all year by-"

I interrupted him. "Lyon! I don't have a boyfriend!"

"You could! Just go out with me!" He begged, pulling me to my feet.

"I'm really sorry Lyon but I-" I stopped midsentence as Lyon wrapped his arms around me and leaned in to kiss me. My patience snapped. He had just crossed the line.

"Lyon!" I yelled, slapping him across the face.

"Ow!" He yelled, letting go of me. "What was that for?!"

"You can't just to around trying to kiss people or else everyome will think you're some kind of pervert!" I hissed.

"Don't you understand Juvia?" He said softly. "I only want to kiss you and nobody else." His face fell and he sat down looking utterly crestfallen. I sighed, feeling guilty.

"Lyon, do you want to know why I can't date you?"

"Why?"

I sat back down and looked at him. "Because I already like someone else." I said, a slight blush creeping onto my cheeks.

"You do?! Who?!" He yelled. "I'm gonna find that filthy little bastard and beat the crap out of him!"

"Calm down! And don't call him that!" I said, hitting his arm lightly.

"What, you mean don't call him a filthy little-"

"Lyon, shut up!" I said as I put my hand over his mouth to make him be quiet. "Look, I may like him, but that doesn't mean he likes me!" I bit my lip to keep from saying that I wish I did.

I took my hand off his mouth. "Who is he?" Lyon demanded.

"I'm not telling you!" I replied. "I'm afraid you'll do something to him! All I'm telling you is that you know him."

"Juvia." He said, taking my hands and looking me seriously in the eye. "What does he have that I don't? What do you like about him?" I laughed softly.

"Well, I like his voice, laugh, and smile."

"I can get my vocal cords fixed." I ignored him and removed his hands from mine.

"And he's very handsome and kind."

"Plastic surgery." He said, nodding. I laughed again.

"Lyon! Stop it! And he's funny."

"I'm making you laugh right now!" He said.

I sighed. "It's not the same though, Lyon. I'm really sorry. You're a great guy."

"Juvia…" he murmured. "I won't stop trying to win your heart. I love you more than anything else."

"Lockser! Vastia! Pay attention or I'll kick you out!" Macao yelled from the front. "Damn kids…This is what I get for listening to my wife…teaching…" he continued grumbling

I muttered an apology and glanced at Lyon. I felt terrible that I couldn't return his feelings. And that the one saying this to me couldn't be Gray… I turned away before Lyon could see my conflicted expression and focused on the review we were doing on a novel we had read last week. At the end of class I gathered up my books and stood, while Lyon remained motionless in his chair.

"Lyon?" I said gently. He stood up, and looked at me wistfully before pulling me into a hug. I smiled and hugged him back before pulling away. "You're a great friend Lyon."

"Aw come on!" He yelled. "Friend zoned at a moment like that!"

I laughed. "See you later Lyon!" I said, walking out the door.

"Later Juvia!" He called. I hurried down the hall to get to class early so I could think of what I would do when I saw Gray. Obsessive much? Hmm…nah.

* * *

**(A/N) So there's chapter one. Please review and all that stuff! I'd really appreciate it~ Arigato! I'll update as soon as possible. :3 Until next time: More to come. **


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Here we are again. :3 The Gruvia starts here~ And the NaLu~ Hope you like it! Anyways, let's begin, shall we?**

* * *

When I arrived in the classroom I sat in the back, one seat away from the window like I usually did. That way, if Gray sat by the window, I could pretend I was looking out the window and not at him if he saw me glancing his way like I always did. Not that I put much thought into these kinds of things…but he usually sits by the window. I got all my books ready for class, even though we probably wouldn't do anything with Gildarts as a teacher.

A few moments later, Gray walked into class and sat down beside me and the window, right where I was hoping he'd sit. So far everything was going well. Give me a few minutes, and I'm sure I'll find a way to screw it up.

"Hey." I said, smiling.

"Hey." He said. "How's your day been so far?"

"Pretty good. Nothing much has happened yet except a review in Macao's class." My day is even better now that I'm sitting next to you, I thought.

"Cool. Did you-"

"Alright class, shut up and sit down." Gildarts said. "Has anybody seen Cana?"

Everybody shook their heads while Gildarts pouted. "Where is she?" He muttered, pacing around the front of the room. "Anyways, for today's lesson-"

"You aren't going to sleep?" Someone asked in a rather incredulous voice.

Gildarts looked appalled. "While Cana, my beloved _daughter,_ is missing?! Are you mad?! She's my daughter! Today's assignment is to make missing posters for Cana."

"Missing posters? I'm sure Cana's fine. She knows how to handle herself." Gray said. "In her own…Cana way."

"Silence!" Gildarts yelled. "Here's some fancy paper with various pictures of Cana on them. Make them informative. Write 'missing' in big letters so people know what the posters are for. When you finish, go hang them up around the school."

We all quickly got up and got Gildarts's 'fancy paper' before getting to work on the posters.

"Why does this one have a picture of Cana when she was younger?" I asked, holding up a paper with a picture of a much younger Cana on it.

"Because Cana was adorable as a child!" Gildarts yelled.

"But if she were genuinely missing, how would this help since she doesn't look like that anymore?"

"That's um…No more questions!"

I laughed as Gray shook his head. "How did he become a teacher?" he asked.

"I don't even think _he _knows how he became a teacher." A while later Gildarts pushed us out into the hallway to hang the posters up before closing the door on us. The whole class stood there for a moment before the door swung open again.

"Separate!" Gildarts yelled. "Hang the posters!" We all scrambled off in different directions to hang the posters up. By the time we finished it was time to go to our next classes so I gathered up my things and said bye to Gray before leaving.

"Bye Gray!"

"Well that was a productive class. Bye Juvia." He said with a small smile as I laughed.

"I bet Cana's gonna be surprised when she comes back and sees those posters."

"She's gonna kill Gildarts." He said with a laugh.

I went on to my next classes without much excitement, and finally it was time for lunch. I stuffed my books into my locker and lingered for a second in case Gray came, but I didn't see him so I ran over to Lucy where she was angrily putting books in her locker.

"Hi Lucy." I said. "What's wrong?"

"Natsu's what's wrong!"

"Why, what happened?" Lucy had liked Natsu for a long time, but she never tried to tell him because she didn't want to ruin the close friendship they already shared.

"I confessed to Natsu." She scowled and crossed her arms.

"Really?! That's great! What did he say?" I asked excitedly.

"Ok, so I told him I liked him and he said he liked me too, so I said really, and he said yeah, aren't friends supposed to like each other?" She looked like she was about to cry. "He's so dense!"

"It's ok Lucy! I'm sure he likes you, but since he was too dense to be sure of what you meant by 'I like you', he probably didn't want to say the same and then have you say that you meant as friends."

Lucy sighed again. "I guess that could make sense. Then again though…Anyways, what's been going on in your life today?" She said with a smile. "How was class with Gray?"

"Shut up." I said as she started laughing.

"Ooh, something happened didn't it? Tell me!"

"Not really, Gildarts made us make missing posters for Cana."

"What?" She began laughing harder.

"First I'll tell you about what happened in Macao's class with Lyon." I said as we walked to lunch.

"Oh dear…What happened this time?"

I recounted the morning's events as we walked into the cafeteria and sat down. I had just finished telling both stories, making Lucy laugh even more, when someone called my name. I turned and saw Natsu waving at me a few tables down.

"What does he want?" Lucy asked with a frown.

"I'll be right back." I said with a shrug before making my way towards Natsu who was sitting right next to Gray. I swear, if I start blushing…

"Hey Natsu. What's up?" I said.

"I like Lucy too." He said. I blinked, slightly taken aback by his bluntness. "That's what she meant when she said she liked me earlier right? As in more than friends. I hope she told you about earlier or this must sound really confusing."

I smiled. "She told me. And yes, she does like you." He sighed in relief while briefly running his hand through his hair.

"Good."

"One question though." I said.

"What?"

"Why are you telling me this to m and not Lucy?!"

"I know, that's what I told him!" Gray said. "You idiot!"

"Shut up!" Natsu yelled. "Because I wanted to make sure that's what she meant."

"Ok, so are you gonna go tell her?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said, fidgeting slightly. Gray and I silently stared at him while he sat there obliviously.

"Well?!" I demanded, breaking the silence.

"What?" He said, looking up. I hit him in the back of the head. "Ow!"

"Go tell her!" I said.

"Alright." He stood up.

"Perfect." I said, heading back to the table too.

"Hey!" Natsu said, grabbing my arm. "You stay here until I tell her."

"Eh?! But I already know what you're going to-" I protested.

"Just stay here." He gently pushed me into the seat he had been sitting in. "Gray can keep you company!" He winked and nodded towards Gray.

"But I just-" I started, but Natsu had already walked away. "Aw, I wanted to see this moment." I pouted.

Gray laughed. "It's about time he told her. He's liked her for so long…Damn idiot." I smiled at him.

"Well I'm glad Lucy doesn't have to wait any longer."

"Yeah." He said. "Um, listen Juvia, I've-"

"Gray, I wanted to-"

We said at the same moment, interrupting each other. I blushed as he laughed lightly. "You first." He leaned a little closer and indicated for me to go on.

"Well, I, um…" I stuttered and looked down at my hands. Without thinking, I leaned closer as well.

"Yes?" He said. I looked up and realized our faces were inches apart and the gap was closing slowly as we both leaned forward. His dark eyes met mine, making me shiver. Could this be my first kiss…?

"Hey!" Natsu yelled as he ran towards the table holding Lucy's hand. Gray and I quickly jumped back and tried to act normally. My burning face was probably ruining our efforts though. Alright, moment's gone. Calm down….

"Luce and I are a couple now!" He announced proudly while Lucy grinned. She looked at me and took in my red face.

"Hey Juvia, lunch is almost over, so we should probably go get our books. I had a question about some homework as well." She said, quickly.

Thank goodness Lucy is such a good friend.

"Right." I stood up. "Let's go."

"Bye Gray, bye Natsu." Lucy said. She took a few steps towards me before running back to Natsu and kissing him on the cheek. She winked as he stood there looking pleasantly shocked. "Bye." She repeated while grabbing my arm and walking as fast as we could to my locker.

"What happened?" She demanded when we arrived. I leaned against the lockers.

"Gray and I almost kissed." I glanced at Lucy as her eyes widened.

"Really?!" She squealed, pulling me into a hug. "That's fantas- Wait, _almost_ kissed?"

"Yeah…" I said.

"Did we interrupt you when we came over?"

"A little bit." I giggled softly.

"I'm sorry!"

"No, it's fine!"

"Don't worry, nothing will be awkward. Just act like you normally would and I'm positive things will be fine. Now go. Run to him." I laughed as I got my books for Wakaba's class.

"Thanks Lucy. You're the best!" I grinned.

"I try." She said, laughing. "Bye Juvia! Good luck!"

"Thanks! See you later! Oh and congratulations on your new relationship with Natsu!" I said as I made my way to my next class and a, hopefully, not awkward situation. Deep breaths…

* * *

**(A/N) I feel so evil for that almost kiss. Mwahahaha! That turned out a little better than I thought it would. Maybe it's because it's raining outside. :3 Have I mentioned I love rain? It helps me write for some unfathomable reason. Anyways, the next chapter is where the actual drama begins though…Please review and tell me what you think my lovely readers! It makes my day! Arigato~ Well, there will still be: More to come. Hope you're looking forward to it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) Here's the newest chapter. Finally. :3 Sorry for the wait, but I have a life to live as well. Alright, I'll shut up and let you read the chapter. Hope you like it~**

* * *

When I arrived, I was one of the only ones there so far, so I did the same thing I did in math, and sat one away from the window. Then I pulled out my black notebook and started writing. Hardly any of my poems rhyme, but I think that makes them a little more interesting.

frequent stares I cast your way

are overlooked

if you could only notice

or look at me the same way

the walls standing between us

could fall

and we could stand together

side by side

or are the walls already partially down

I blame myself though

falling this hard was my fault

however I don't regret it

and I would understand if you felt differently

but you

only you

chased away the rain

and made the sun shine through in my life

letting me experience love

if I could I would tell you

but I'm afraid of your response

I want to tell you

but would it do any good at all

I miss you when you aren't around me

so I don't want to wait any longer

in short

I love you

-Juvia Lockser

Poetry always seemed to make me feel calm for some reason. When I finished the poem, I signed my name, put it away and sighed. Gray…is it pitiful I write poems about him? Yes it is… I put away the notebook and looked up in time to see Gray walk in. I pretended to be busy getting my books ready, but I could feel him staring at me.

He walked over and sat down beside me in the seat by the window. I looked over at him and smiled.

"Hey." We said in unison. Awkward laughter followed.

"So, uh, about earlier at lunch…" he said, looking a little nervous.

"Alright everyone, sit down, we'll be starting in a few minutes." Wakaba said, walking in.

I turned back to Gray. "Yeah…" I said shakily.

"Well I just uh," he stumbled before taking a deep breath and standing up. I looked up, confused before he took my hand and pulled me to my feet as well.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Didn't I just say sit down?" Wakaba said in an annoyed tone.

Ignoring Wakaba, he glanced down, and taking a deep breath, looked up into my eyes. "I wanted to finish it." He said, kissing me. I was frozen for a second before enthusiastically returning the favor and kissing him back. We broke apart smiling, and I know I was probably grinning like an idiot. "I've been wanting to do that for a while." he confessed.

"Me too." I said. "Um, in truth, I've liked you a lot since we first met."

He smiled. "Really? It's been a while then."

"Uh huh." I said stupidly, momentarily stunned by his dazzling smile.

"I've liked you for a while now as well." He said, taking my hand in his. This feels like a dream…no, it's way better than a dream.

Wakaba sat down at his desk as the others students gathered behind him to watch the scene unfold. "Look, I get it, you're hormonal teenagers, but could you please-"

"You." A voice said angrily from the doorway. We both turned and saw Lyon.

"Oh Mavis it's the other boy." Wakaba said, leaning forward in anticipation.

"This is getting good." Someone commented.

I pulled away from Gray and looked between the two of them. Oh great, I forgot that I share history class with Gray _and _Lyon. Maybe this wasn't the best place to confess.

Lyon looked absolutely livid as he walked over. "So it's you Fullbuster."

"What are you talking about?" Gray said.

"You're the guy Juvia likes." He said, pushing Gray,

"Yeah, and what's it to you?"

"Listen Fullbastard, Juvia is mine! I've loved her for much longer than you, and I can't let her go!" Lyon yelled. Gray shoved Lyon back harder.

"Maybe you should calm down."

"Hey, knock it off." I said. Neither of them acknowledged me.

"This looks like it'll turn into a fight. Shouldn't you break it up before it gets worse?" a student asked.

"Probably." Wakaba pulled out a walkie talkie. "Hey Macao, Gildarts. Yeah, get over here, we've got some drama going on, and it's verging on a fight."

"On my way."

"Same here."

"Maybe you should back away from my Juvia!" Lyon yelled.

"Shut the hell up! Juvia isn't yours." Gray said, clearly annoyed by Lyon.

"Damn you." Lyon said, balling his hands into fists.

"Guys, stop!" I yelled. Both of them ignored me again.

Gray smirked, making me falter in my attempts to stop their fight. Focus Juvia. Now is not the time.

"Call me whatever you like, but you're just a pitiful guy chasing after a girl who is clearly uninterested. And you're a damn fool if you think you'll win Juvia's heart by doing this."

"Oohhh…" Everyone said as Gildarts and Macao ran in.

"What'd we miss?"

"Can you at least try to her me break this up?!" I asked frantically.

They were both glaring daggers at each other. "Why you-" Lyon said, pulling his fist back to punch Gray.

"Stop it!" I screamed, flinging myself between them. Lyon's fist collided hard with my jaw, throwing me onto the ground. My vision clouded slightly and I bit back tears from the pain. I tasted blood and hoped my jaw wasn't broken.

"Juvia!" They both yelled, leaning down to help me up. I angrily slapped their hands away and stood up, rubbing my jaw.

"Oh good, I made it in time for the action." Gildarts said as Macao nodded.

"Guys!" Wakaba yelled. "This isn't good! He hit a girl!"

"Oh…that's bad."

"Look what you did you idiot!" Gray yelled.

"As if I meant to hit her! I was aiming for your ugly face!" Lyon shot back. Both of them took my arms to guide me to my seat, but I shook them off again and leaned against the desk.

"Damn, Lyon." I said. "You hit really hard."

"Are you ok?" Lyon asked.

"Oh yes, I'm feeling quite great actually." I said sarcastically.

"Juvia, I'm sorry that you got hurt!" Gray said.

"Little late for that." Macao muttered, earning a glare from Gray.

"I'm so sorry Juvia!" Lyon said. I continued to glare at both of them.

"Screw you." I said bluntly. "I'm disgusted with both of you right now, fighting like a couple of idiots. I mean, what the hell were you two thinking?!"

Gray opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off.

"Honestly, I don't want to hear it right now." Wow, I kiss the guy I've liked for years, Lucy and Natsu are a couple, two guys fight over me, and now I don't want to hear Gray's voice which I usually love. It was certainly a day of firsts.

"Juvia, I-" Lyon started.

"Can both of you just shut up?" I grabbed my bag and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Lyon asked.

"To the nurse's office genius. To put some ice on my face before it swells up worse." I said, pointing at my jaw.

"Well we're coming with you at least." Gray said. They both stepped towards the door to accompany me.

"Like hell you are." I said, storming out.

"She got them there." Gildarts said.

I was just so angry right now. What kind of idiots fight in front of teachers? And what kind of teachers sit there and watch like it's a soap opera? I punched a locker as I walked by, which was stupid because now my hand hurt as well.

* * *

**(A/N) Well you got your Gruvia kiss. :3 In one dramatized chapter~ I'll try to post the next chapter tomorrow, and hopefully will. So I hoped you liked it. Please review you fantastic people! Many thanks. Sooo, Until Then. Ciao~**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) This chapter may be a bit short, but I hope you like it anyway. :3 Thanks for reading anyways~ Alright, please review, and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

I arrived at the nurse's office, and was trying to think of an excuse as to how this happened. Even after all of that nonsense I didn't want them to get in trouble for fighting. I don't think either of them has seen me angry, so that might have been a shocker… The nurse's office was empty though, so I just walked over to where the ice was kept and put it in a plastic bag. I pressed it to my jaw and felt a little better as the cold spread across my face. The swelling was starting to go down, so I got rid of the ice and decided to go back to class.

"Alright, now we're gonna learn. No more talking about the drama we just watched unfold." Wakaba's voice drifted down the hall as he pushed Gildarts and Macao out the door. Wakaba stopped when he saw me. "I mean, uh, Juvia, we weren't talking about you. Um, it's- Back to work!" He yelled back into the classroom.

Gray and Lyon both looked at me when I walked in, but I wasn't quite ready to forgive them yet, so instead of going back to my original seat, I sat on the other side of the room, as far away from them as possible. I could feel both of their stares throughout the rest of the class, but I continued to ignore them. I had a free period next, but I had nothing to do, so I decided to go up to the rooftop gardens that not many people knew about. It had become one of my special places over the years to just go and think.

When class was finally over, I gathered my books up quickly, in hopes of avoiding Gray and Lyon, but they were already standing at my desk by the time I looked up. I sighed heavily, by no means trying to mask my annoyance.

"One word from either of you and I swear I'll make your face look ten times worse than this ever did." I said, gesturing to my face that was still a little swollen. I stood up and walked towards the door. "I'm just really disappointed in both of you. I mean, I knew you were stupid, but…" I said without turning around, trailing off as I left the room. I put my books in my locker and went up the stairwell leading to the roof.

I swung open the door at the top and inhaled the crisp February air happily. The sky was grey and cloudy, and the garden on the roof was beautiful as usual. There was a small fountain in the very middle, and a large series of arbors with plants hanging from them, forming a tunnel across the roof. There were also flower beds with all sorts of flowers, plants, and trees growing in them. Today though, the arbors had little lights hanging on them, but they weren't on.

"Hey Gajeel." I said, noticing him sitting in his usual spot behind the hanging plants. He nodded in response before glancing at me.

"What happened to your face?"

I suppressed a grimace and sat down beside him. "A couple of idiots were fighting and I stepped into the crossfire."

"Oh, so that was you with the ice twins. Word spreads fast." He added in response to my shocked expression.

"I have a feeling they're coming to look for you, so I'll be leaving." He stood up and walked towards the exit.

"Eh?! You don't have to leave!" I protested.

"Trust me, I want to." He opened the door and we heard footsteps coming up. "Told ya."

"Have you seen Ju-" Gray started.

"She's up there." Gajeel said, pushing past them. "Good luck Juvia." He called over his shoulder.

"Seriously Juvia, how many guys are you seeing?" Lyon asked. I laughed, but stopped, remembering my anger.

"I'm not seeing anyone." I replied, glancing at Gray who frowned at my words.

"Look, we just want to talk, and we ditched class to come find you." Lyon said.

"Then talk."

"Go stand in the corner." Lyon said to Gray, pointing towards the other side of the roof.

"What?! No?!" He yelled.

"Just go. I want to talk to her alone." Gray reluctantly walked to the corner, muttering. Lyon sat down beside me. "Look Juvia, I just wanted to say how sorry I am about earlier. It wasn't my place to act that way, but I just love you so much. And it hurts to know you don't feel the same way. But, I know I have to let you go."

I searched his face and could tell he meant it. Lyon wasn't a bad guy. He just has a bit of a temper, and I guess Gray pushed him over the edge.

"That's all I needed to say. I still love you though, and if you ever need anything, I'll be there." He made a move to stand up, but I stopped him.

"Hey, thanks. You're a great friend, and you still are. I forgive you." I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for that. I will never wash this cheek again." He said, grinning.

"You idiot." I said, shoving him playfully.

"Can I come back now?" Gray yelled from his spot in the corner.

"No! Shut up moron!" Lyon yelled back, making me laugh.

"You know who'd love it if you asked them out?"

He was silent for a moment. "I really want to say you, but I assume that's not the right answer."

"Sherry!" I said, laughing.

"Sherry?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes! Have you not seen the way she looks at you?" I said. "Try talking to her at least. I'm sure she'd love it. She's in the library right now."

"How do you know this?"

"Because when I don't come here at this time of day, I'm in the library and she's usually there."

"Ok." He said after a pause. "I'll talk to her right now." He stood up. "Thanks Juvia."

"Sure thing Lyon." I said, standing up with him and pulling him into a hug. I tried to pull away, but Lyon didn't let go. "Uh, Lyon?" I said, poking his arm.

"Just give me a minute." He said, squeezing me harder. He sighed before letting go. "Bye Juvia." He said, leaning in to kiss me. I put my hand in front of his face and he stopped. "Sorry, I had to try."

I giggled at his response. "Bye Lyon." He waved and opened the door going downstairs.

* * *

**(A/N) There you have it. Lyon's sort of moving on. Sort of. Next chapter: Gray and Juvia talk~ And stuff happens. Fluffy stuff. That sounds like a weird play on words, but I'm serious. :3 Thank you for reading, and please review! Ah, also, who should the next teacher be? Because there's going to be a scene and I can't think of another guy to use as the teacher. Ideas are welcome, needed, and appreciated, so please give me your thoughts! My goal is to update as much as possible, but the best I can do right now is one chapter a day since I get distracted a bit easily. Ah, and in a few chapters, Oba Babasama makes her first appearance! I put her in this story because I think she's hilarious and weird. XD So yeah, that's all the news I have for you~ Until Then.**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) Warning: Shameless fluff ahead. I hope you're prepared for this. :3**

* * *

"I thought he would never leave." Gray said, sauntering over.

"Shut up! I can hear you!" Lyon yelled through the door.

"Get out of here!" Gray yelled, laughing a little as he said it.

"You guys have a really weird relationship…"

He tilted his head in slight confusion at the light tone in my voice. "You aren't mad at me?"

"I was. You guys just kept fighting over something so ridiculous, and I couldn't take it anymore."

"So you got in the middle of it." He finished.

"Pretty much." I laughed.

"I'm really sorry. Lyon's just…" he sighed. "He can get me so mad."

"I noticed."

"But you were pretty mad yourself. I didn't think you used, as you would call it, colorful language." He said with a charming smirk.

I laughed. "Oh shut up. I was mad. I also punched a locker in the hallway."

"Why would you do that?" he asked, laughing at me. I shrugged and grinned.

"Like I said, I was mad. So I took it out on the locker."

"So," he said. "Are we ok now?"

"Better than ok." I said, taking his hand.

"I really like you, and I'm glad that incident didn't screw anything up."

"I really like you too." I leaned against his shoulder.

"You'd better." He took my face in his hand and kissed me. Suddenly the stairwell door swung open and Gajeel walked in.

"I forgot my damn bag…" he muttered. I backed away from Gray, embarrassed due to Gajeel's presence.

"Ignore him." Gray murmured, pulling me back into the kiss and wrapping his arms around my waist to pull me closer. Gajeel headed towards the edge of the rooftop, where a beat-up black messenger bag was lying. He grabbed it and slung it over his shoulder before looking our way. He stopped when he saw us.

"Uh, I'll just, you know- Leave you to it." He finished before dashing towards the stairs. "Ah, and Fullbuster, you better not hurt Juvia in any way or you'll answer to me." He growled as we broke apart. "Oh, and one last thing…" He ran over and lifted Gray's hands off of my waist. "That's better. I'm watching you ice boy." And with that, Gajeel made his exit. As soon as he was gone we burst out laughing.

"Gajeel's very…protective of you."

"Yeah, he's like an older brother to me."

"So, I guess this makes you my girlfriend?"

I smiled. "I should hope so." I said teasingly, walking towards the hanging plants.

"Will you go on a date with me tomorrow?" he blurted out. "I was going to ask you earlier but then there was the fight and then everything just, you know. Sorry about the short notice and if you think things are happening too quickly, or-"

"I would love to." I said, grinning at how cute he was when he was nervous.

"Really? I mean, yeah ok. We can go down to the park or something and have a picnic in the park or something if you'd like that." He rambled on. "I mean, I don't go have picnics in the park often, I'm not-"

"That would be perfect. It sounds absolutely fantastic."

"Good. I'll meet you at seven then under the sakura trees?" He said, looking relieved.

"Alright."

"You couldn't have asked for a better guy huh?" he said, grinning proudly. I looked him up and down indifferently.

"Meh, you'll do."

"What?!" he yelled in mock anger. I laughed and ran around a flower bed and under the arbors. Gray laughed and chased me, catching my hand and pulling me to his chest. Just then, the lights strung up in the arbors turned on and shone down on us. Well that was conveniently ironic…

"It's so pretty!" I said. Good thing it was cloudy enough that the lights could be seen properly.

"Not as pretty as you…" He said, causing me to blush. "Shit, did I just say that out loud?!" He yelled as I laughed.

"This has been the strangest, most magical day ever." I commented. He laughed lightly. "I agree."

I led him over to the fountain and we sat down on the edge. "I'm glad I have you." He said, seriously, leaning towards me. I closed my eyes and told myself this really wasn't a dream, and then I was reassured of that when he splashed water in my face. My eyes snapped open and I wiped my face off with my hand. He was nearly falling over laughing. I grinned evilly.

"If that's how you want to do this…" I said, dipping my hand into the water and splashing him in the face.

"Oh it's on Lockser!" He yelled as I laughed. We both continued throwing water at each other and running around the fountain. It seemed like running wasn't such a great idea, because there was so much water on the ground, and it was a little slippery. This late observation resulted in me slipping and falling into the fountain. I gasped as I hit the cold water. Gray ran over to where I was and stood laughing at me.

"You fell in the fountain!" he said in between laughs. He put his foot on the edge and stretched his hand out for me, so I took it, and pulled him in. he fell in alongside me, while I laughed hysterically and tried to step out of the fountain. He threw his shirt aside, and quickly getting up, wrapped his arms around my waist before lifting me up and spinning me around. By now we were both soaking wet and laughing like idiots.

"Why'd you take off your shirt?!" I yelled.

"It was soaking wet!" He replied. I tried not to stare at his toned, muscular body, but was obviously failing. "Enjoying the view?" He smirked, causing me to splash more water in his face. We didn't notice when the stairwell door opened again, and an entire class stepped out onto the roof.

"Now students, this rooftop garden is a restricted area, and no one is to be up here without-" Nab broke off as he turned and followed the class's gaze to us where we stood motionless in the fountain.

"Hello." Gray said, raising his arm in greeting. "We were just doing an uh, experiment for a project for a class, and we'll be leaving now." He continued, taking my hand and helping me out of the fountain before grabbing his shirt. The class just stood there dumbfounded, watching us as we made our way towards them and the exit, while Nab looked confused. Gray hadn't let go of my hand, so he kept hold of me as the class parted and we went down the stairs.

"Kids these days." Nab muttered.

* * *

**(A/N) I actually typed this up rather fast today! I can't say I'm not proud of myself right now. Ok, well I had a major brainstorm last night, and I thought of a few ideas for some new stories, so I'll write those soon~ Eventually…procrastination is not a good thing. I know that all too well since I'm often guilty of it. If you have any ideas for this story, or want me to write something, PM me and I'll try to make something happen. As for this story: Be expecting more fluff and drama, cuz it's definitely coming. :3 Please review and all that jazz, blah, blah, blah, the usual. I appreciate it~ Until then.**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N) Welcome back to this dramatic semi OOC fluffy train wreck. Even I must admit that that's what this is. XD Oh well, I love writing it anyways. Alright, so now this story's gonna start taking shape a little more since I had an idea. Hope you enjoy it and all that; I'll be going now so you can read.**

* * *

When we reached the bottom of the stairs, we looked at each other and began laughing all over again. "Put your shirt back on!" I said when I could finally speak.

"What for?" he asked with a grin. "You know you like it." I told him once again to kindly shut up, but I laughed as I said it, so he just smirked and put his shirt back on anyway. We both stood there for a second, our clothes dripping water onto the floor. I combed through my hair with my fingers to try to get some of the water out.

"You're adorable you know." He said as I blushed.

"I'm not taking any compliments. Last time you said something nice we ended up soaking wet in a fountain. And that was only a minute ago. I'm afraid of what could happen now." He laughed at my reasoning.

"We still have twenty minutes and I really don't wanna go back up there to science, so-"

"Wait, that was _your _class?!" I said, laughing. He nodded and grinned.

"I'm going to have some explaining to do tomorrow. Aside from that, I know where we should go now." He said, taking my hand. "Come on."

We went outside again, but this time on ground level, and Gray led me a little past the outdoor courtyard before we sat under a large cluster of trees. "I like to come sit out here sometimes."

"It's so pretty." I said, gazing up at the sky through the branches. "Hey, I have a question and I want you to answer honestly."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Why do you like me?" I asked, glancing over at him.

"Well, I like you for a lot of reasons." He started. "I love your laugh and beautiful smile. You're also smart, funny, beautiful, kind, cute, and you can be downright sexy when you're mad." I laughed and blushed.

"You're just flattering me…"

"Why would I do that if I didn't like you? Why do you like me?"

"Um, well, I like everything about you." I began, lying down on the grass. "You're not that bad looking, you're hilarious, I love your personality and laugh, your smile makes me happy, and I could listen to your sexy voice all day. And I can't believe you just got me to say all that out loud." He laughed and stared at me.

"So my voice is sexy?"

"That's really all you got out of that?!"

"I'm just saying, since it's true…maybe I should talk more." He laid down beside me and leaned close to my ear. "Enjoying yourself?" he asked slowly, drawing out his voice and making me shiver.

"Stop it!" I yelled, laughing.

"Stop what?" He murmured in the same low voice.

"That!"

"What?" He asked, his voice shaking slightly from suppressed laughter.

"Doing whatever it is you're doing! Being seductive!" I yelled, rolling over onto my stomach and propping myself up on my elbows so I could look at him.

"Oh, so now I'm being seductive? Too much of my sexy voice?" He said, leaning closer and playing with a piece of my hair. I shivered a little in the cold. Even though I loved winter, we were sitting outside all wet from the fountain, so I was getting chilled.

"You cold?"

"Sort of." I replied, nodding and trying to stop shaking.

"Come here." He said, once again stripping his shirt off before pulling me closer to try to warm me up. I glanced up at him, undoubtedly blushing again. "What?! My shirt was wet too, so it wouldn't have helped warm you up!"

I laughed softly before burying my face in his chest. My heart was beating so loudly I was almost certain he could hear it. We lay together like that until the bell rang from inside, indicating the end of school. We slowly got to our feet and proceeded to walk inside, gray pulling on his shirt as we went. "I'll walk you home." He offered.

"Alright." I said with a grin. When we got to our lockers, I grabbed my bag, put all the books I needed inside of it, and turned back to Gray who was still getting his books together

"Juvia!" Lucy yelled, running towards us from across the hall.

"Hey Lucy!" I said, waving.

"I heard about you and Gray." She whispered happily.

"Eh?! How did you already know?!" She raised eyebrows.

"An entire class witnessed the two of you playing in the fountain on the roof." I blushed.

"That's not-"

"And you both still wet from the fountain."

"Good point…" I said as I tugged on a piece of my damp hair.

"Hey, what's Natsu doing?" I glanced past Lucy so I could get a better look at him. He was leaning against some lockers down the hall, wearing a hat and sunglasses while peering over the top of a magazine.

"Oh, he's helping me spy on you and Gray."

"He's holding the magazine upside down…" I replied, laughing.

"Ready Juvia?" Gray asked.

"Yeah."

"So it's true!" Lucy yelled, running off, probably to confirm to everyone that Gray and I were a couple. Natsu threw down the magazine and ran after Lucy.

"She's gone into Mira mode…"

"Did I miss something?" Gray asked.

"Natsu and Lucy are already causing trouble."

"Oh, so she said yes to going out with him?"

"Yeah…" I said, confused that he was asking. "You were there, remember? At lunch?"

He looked just as confused now. "I remember them coming over, but I didn't hear that."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I guess I was kinda distracted since we almost kissed." He said, taking my hand as we started walking.

"This has certainly been an interesting day." I said with a laugh. We were outside the school by now.

"Indeed it has. Lead the way."

"What, you're telling me you don't know where I live?"

"Why would I?! I'm not a stalker!"

"I'm kidding!" I started leading the way to my house. "But I know where you live." I said over my shoulder.

"What?!"

"Once again, I'm kidding!" I laughed.

"Aw, I had hoped you would have my little stalker."

"Shut up. Just let me go find where I put the coordinates to your house." We talked for a while before drifting off into silence. All I could focus on was his hand intertwined with mine. His hand seemed to fit perfectly in mine… I was so happy I didn't even noticed that we passed my house.

"Ah! My house was back there!"

"How far are you trying to make me walk?" He complained as I dragged him back to my house.

"Calm down, we passed it by one house."

"Well, see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." I said, kissing him on the cheek and running up to my front door. "Bye!"

"Bye." He smiled and waved as I walked up to the door and unlocked it. I watched him for a moment as he walked away before going inside.

"That really just happened." I muttered. "Wow." I raced up the stairs to my room, dropping my bag by the door, before getting my phone and setting it on the bed. I changed out of my wet clothes and dried my hair a little more before tying it up and sitting on my bed. Almost immediately, my phone ringing. I glanced at it and saw it was Cana.

"Hey Cana."

""Juvia!" Cana yelled though the phone, causing me to pull away from the phone.

"So loud." I said with a laugh.

"Lucy told me, and I think it's safe to say she told _everyone_ else, about your new romance." I grinned.

"Yeah! I'm so happy!"

"I'm surprised Juvia. I didn't think it would happen. You need to be careful." My smile faltered and I held the phone closer to my ear.

"What are you talking about?"

"Look, he dates a lot of girls and dumps them as fast as he finds them. Treating them like princesses until he decides he's tired of them. In other words, he's a player."

"Wait, what do you-"

"I'm happy for you and all, Juvia, but I'm just saying watch out so you don't get your heart broken." I pictured Gray's kind smile and thought about the day we'd spent together. It couldn't have all been an act, right? Our connection was definitely there.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. It's common knowledge and you know that." I frowned.

"Alright, thanks Cana."

"Sure thing. Bye Juvia!"

"Bye." I said, hanging up and dropping the phone beside me. Gray…a player? That didn't seem to fit him. I mean, I'd never seen him with any girls that could've been his girlfriend. He couldn't have faked all that. I've known him for years… No matter how many times I tried to convince myself to think positively, I couldn't shake what Cana had said. I sighed and got into bed, turning off my bedside lamp as I did so. I lay awake for hours thinking everything over. I couldn't decide whether I completely believed Cana or not. I know she wouldn't lie to me, or tell me anything to make me worry without a good cause, but I don't know…I'm not going to doubt him now though.

Curse me for being an insomniac. I groaned as I turned onto my side and pushed myself up to look at my clock. 3:50 a.m. Grand. If I don't sleep now I won't be able to keep my eyes open for the rest of the day. I lay down on my back and eventually drifted into a restless sleep.

* * *

**(A/N) So there you go~ Hope you liked it. Ugh, I'm tired now. I baked a cake using my nonna's recipe earlier, and then I spent the next few hours editing and typing this. I'm gonna eat some of the cake now… So review and tell me what you think of this so far! Give me ideas, help move my mind along~ Yeah, so you do that. :3 Bye~ Until then.**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N) And the story continues. :3 Finally~ Sorry it took a while, but I got really busy so I couldn't update, and yeah, excuses, excuses. On with the story.**

* * *

The next morning I woke up late, around eleven. I stretched as I slowly dragged myself out of bed and yawned. Suddenly, all of what Cana had told me last night came crashing back. What was I going to do? I don't think he's like that. I'll just ignore what Cana said for now. Worrying like this is pointless. Besides, he's not that kind of guy. I shook off the thoughts and went about my usual morning routine.

I threw on a pair of jeans, a long sleeved black shirt, and my black boots. I topped it off with the usual array of bracelets that adorned my right wrist and smiled, satisfied with my final appearance. Since I had no plans until my date with Gray later, I decided to go down to the bookstore near my house. I walked there in a few minutes, and would've been there even sooner if the streets hadn't been so crowded with people. I grinned happily as I entered the store. I had always loved books, and even though I wasn't as much of a bookworm as Levy, I considered myself one.

I passed by the little table that had all sorts of knick knacks on it, and in the middle was a beautiful silver necklace with a blue gem that was slightly opaque in the middle, held by a twisted piece of silver.

"Pretty isn't it?" I whirled around in surprise and saw someone I hadn't been expecting to see.

"I am, Lamia Scale's Oba Babasama!" she announced, pointing and waving her finger in a circle. I tried not to laugh at her grand introduction. She was the supervisor for the club Lamia Scale at school. Each student joined a club at school and each had a different supervisor even though they never really supervised anything. I was in Fairy Tail along with, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Levy, Mira, Erza, Cana, and all our other friends, and Makarov was our supervisor. Some of the other clubs were Lamia Scale, which Lyon was in, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, Cait Shelter, Grimoire Heart, and a few others. Oba Babasama shuffled behind the table where a small fold out chair sat.

"Who put this chair here?! My old bones can't take this!" She complained loudly. Suddenly, another person I hadn't expected to see today came running in.

"Madam Babasama!" he yelled. I stood there watching the scene unfold. Madam? He ran up to someone sitting in a heavy plush armchair, and dumped them out of it, leaving him sprawled on the floor cursing loudly. He kicked the folding chair out of the way and pushed in the armchair. "Here you are Babasama senpai." She sighed in relief and sank into the chair.

"Thank you Mest." Mest was Oba Babasama's personal body guard of sorts, rarely leaving her side. Some said he was in love with her, but he's only twenty something and she's…how old is she? I don't think anybody really knows for sure. Mest worshiped Oba Babasama in a way. The angry guy he pushed out of the chair was still yelling and coming this way.

"You! Don't you have any respect for your elders?! Do you know who I am?! I am Lamia Scale's Oba Babasama!" she yelled, once again pointing and waving her finger in a circle. The guy backed away in alarm. Who exactly _did_ he think she was? "Go sit in the fold out chair!" He walked over to the chair and took it back to his spot, looking ashamed before sitting down.

"That's better." She said while nodding in approval before turning her attention back to me. "Good to see you Levy!"

"Er, I'm Juvia."

She squinted. "Ah, you aren't Levy. Hello. You girls both have that blue hair. Easy to confuse." She muttered.

"Can I get you anything senpai?" Mest asked.

"No," she said with a wave of her hand. "But get this girl a chair."

"That's ok, I'm fine standing." I said quickly, before Mest could push anyone else out of their chair.

"This is my table." She declared. "Mest knows the owner of this store and convinced him to let me set up my table here."

"That's wonderful." I said with a grin.

"You know," she said, indicating for me to lean closer, "The owner here asked for my number." She said with a wink. I laughed. "But he did! After my performance at the beauty pageant, how could he resist?" I shuddered, remembering that show.

Nearly all of the girls, including myself, had entered the Magnolia beauty pageant held on the beach, and it had included a swimsuit stage. Oba Babasama had made a surprise appearance by coming in her swimsuit and dancing a….rather disturbing dance. I'm afraid no one will ever forget that day.

"Are you buying anything?" she asked, snapping me out of that memory.

"Not right now, I'm just looking."

"Then get out! Don't behold what you can't afford!" she yelled, shooing me away.

"But I-"

"Out!" she commanded.

"Ok, ok!" I said, quickly walking away before Mest decided to involve himself. I slowed down when I had put a few aisles in between me and Oba Babasama's table. I then strolled through the aisles, as I neared the back of the store, where there were rarely many people, I heard two voices whispering. I began to back away, not wanting to pry, until I recognized Lyon's voice.

"I'm sorry, but I still love Juvia."

"But Lyon-" another voice that I recognized as Sherry said.

"I like you, but I can't." he said with a sigh. I curiously peered around the corner at them.

"I'll win your heart Lyon." Sherry said, kissing him abruptly. Lyon looked shocked for a moment, before gently kissing her back. He broke away from her though.

"I'm sorry, but not yet. Give me a while to try and deal with everything. I can't forget about someone I've liked for years overnight. Would you be willing to wait for me until then?"

"Of course." She said softly. "Please don't take too long though." She hugged him and I backed away before they noticed me. Lyon…I wish I could give him a chance, but my heart belongs to Gray. It always has.

I stayed in the bookstore for a few hours, after purchasing a few books and starting them, and watching Oba Babasama man her table with Mest by her side. She chased away a few potential customers that she thought looked "suspicious" and yelled at anyone who looked for too long, scaring them into buying something. I was glad no one had bought the beautiful necklace I had been looking at because I wanted to come back later and get it.

"Ooh, how much is that necklace?" A lady asked, reaching for it. So much for coming back for it. Oba Babasama swatted her hand away.

"It's not for sale anymore! Someone bought it earlier and I'm holding it for them. Now go away!" The lady retreated while I giggled to myself about how she treated her customers. So someone had already bought the necklace? Oh well, I didn't _need_ it. It was beautiful though… I was startled out of my daydreamings when my phone started ringing. I pulled it out of my bag and saw it was Gray. I smiled to myself and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Juvia, I was just going to tell you that I heard it might rain tonight."

"Oh, really?" I said.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to cancel our date, so why don't we just go down to the park anyways and just skip the picnic in case it starts to rain."

"Alright! That's fine." I said, relieved he wasn't going to cancel.

"Great." He said. "See you later."

"Bye." I said, hanging up. I glanced at my watch and saw I had a few more hours until then. I decided to call Lucy to see if I could come over. Then I could tell her about my date.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lucy! I was wondering if-"

"Yes. Everyone else is already on the way. Hurry up and come over already!"

"Eh?!"

"We're all going to help you get ready for your date tonight."

"You already knew about my date?!"

"Yeah, Natsu told me! Now come over." She said cheerfully, hanging up.

"Alright then." I said, laughing softly. I gathered my things, got up, and started walking towards the door.

"Juvia!" Oba Babasama called from her table, standing up with Mest dutifully helping her. "You keep an eye on that new boyfriend of yours." She said, plopping back down in her chair. I blinked. Seriously, a day had passed, how does all of Magnolia already know Gray's my boyfriend?

"What do you mean?" I asked, but she had fallen asleep and was snoring. Mest pulled out a blanket from beneath the table and put it over her before patting her head and standing beside her.

"Do not wake her." He warned.

"But what did she mean?" I asked. First Cana and now Oba Babasama. What was going on? Did he really have that kind of reputation?

"Senpai is a very mysterious woman. Do not question her."

"Alright…" I said, exiting the store and making my way to Lucy's house, with thoughts of the two warnings I had gotten plaguing me the whole way.

* * *

**(A/N) The second warning has been given. What is happening you ask? Meh, you'll see~ Sorry if this wasn't the most exciting chapter, but it's leading up to the date, so it'll all get better! I'll try to update soon. Please review and all that if you have ideas and such, seeing as I've been having slight writer's block lately. Arigato~ Until Then.**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N) Here we are again~ Gray and Juvia's date is coming up! Next chapter. XD So yeah, in other news my friend helped me make a plushie of Gray just like the one Juvia has in the manga and anime! Yay~ **

**Ready for the short version of the inspirational story? The second we finished the Gray doll, it started pouring rain. Not even kidding, it had been thundering for a while, but the rain wasn't supposed to hit us. So we ran out into the rain screaming about Gruvia and how it was a sign. XD And when we got back inside, the rain stopped. It was the coolest thing ever!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

I made it to Lucy's house quicker than I expected to, and knocked on the door. It flew open less than a second later to reveal Lucy standing there with Levy, Erza, and Mira. "You guys are back already?" I asked.

"We came back as soon as we heard. It wasn't meant to be a long trip anyways." Erza said while Mira nodded with excitement.

"That really wasn't necessary." I said with a laugh.

"Cana couldn't come." Lucy said, pushing me into the living room. I tried not to seem disappointed. I had wanted to ask her about what she had told me over the phone. "But we all made sure to."

"I was sick yesterday so I wasn't in school, but I feel better today." Levy added. "I'm so excited for you Juvia!"

"Thanks! Now tell me again, how did you already find out I had a date?"

"I told you, Natsu told us. He even took a video as proof!" Lucy said.

"Lu-chan, show Juvia the video! It's so cute!" Levy squealed, sitting beside Erza and Mira on the couch.

"Absolutely adorable." Mira said dreamily.

"Ok," Lucy said, "I put it on a disk so we could watch it easier." She grabbed the remote and pressed play. Natsu and Gray appeared onscreen sitting at a table outside the library.

"Who's recording the video?" I asked.

"Natsu got Jellal to do it yesterday." Erza said with a slight blush.

"Are you blushing at the mention of Jellal, Erza?" Mira asked slyly.

"N-No!" she said frantically. "Just watch the video."

"Hey Gray, uh, help me do my homework tomorrow!" Natsu said.

"Not his best excuse…" Lucy giggled.

"Since when do you do homework?" Gray asked with a smirk.

"I work!" Natsu yelled indignantly. "Not frequently though." He grinned proudly at Gray. "Lucy taught me that word."

"What, work?"

"No, the word frequently!" Gray laughed at him.

"Anyway, help me with my homework tomorrow."

"Sorry flame brain, but I already have plans." Gray said calmly.

"Oh really? What kind of plans?"

"What's it matter to you? I'm meeting somebody."

"Who are you meeting? Can I come?" Natsu asked excitedly.

"No." Gray said, standing up and gathering his things before walking away.

"Hey, why not?! Where do you think you're going bastard?" Natsu yelled, following him.

"Home." He said without turning around.

"So can I come tomorrow?"

"No!"

"Why not?!" Natsu persisted, while Gray threw his arms up and stopped walking.

"Because I'm going on a date dammit! So why would I take you along?"

"Oh, so you're going on a date with Juvia tomorrow?" Natsu said loudly, probably to make sure Jellal would hear it.

"Yeah, isn't that what I just said? Now shut up and to home you idiot."

"Fine!" Natsu said, running over to the bush Jellal was hiding in. "Did you get all that?" he continued yelling as he grinned at Jellal.

"Get what?" Gray said, walking over.

"Natsu!" Jellal whispered fiercely. "You idiot!"

"What the hell are you doing?!" Gray yelled when he saw Jellal.

"Oops." Natsu muttered.

"Hello! I dropped my glasses!" Jellal said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"You don't wear glasses! What's with the video camera?!" he continued yelling as he figured out what was going on. "Damn you sneaky bastards!" he kicked the video camera out of Jellal's hand. All of us burst out laughing as we watched the camera land sideways on the ground and Natsu and Jellal tried to run away.

"But my video camera!" Jellal yelled.

"Shut up, I'll buy you another!"

"You realize a new one won't have that video on it!" Gray picked up the camera and threw it at Natsu, hitting him on the head.

"Ow! I've got it! Let's go Jellal!" The video abruptly ended as all of us laughed.

"Wow." I said, still laughing with everyone else. "Ok then, I see what happened."

"Exactly." Lucy said with a nod. Three hours later after hanging out, contemplating, and discussing, I was ready. I ended up wearing skinny jeans once again, brown riding boots, and a long sleeved cobalt blue shirt with a lace back and grey blue tank top under it. My hair was left down, and flowing off my shoulders in waves.

"You look perfect." Mira squealed. "This is gonna be perfect! You better tell me every detail of that date."

"He'll take one look at you and never be able to look away." Lucy vowed.

"That sounds a little scary Lu-chan." Levy said. "But I agree."

"If he tries anything on you, let me know and I'll come." Erza said, handing me a small blue button that almost looked like a charm of some sort attached to a silver chain. I curiously turned it over in my hands.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Press the button if you need any assistance from me. It emits a silent signal that should make mine vibrate, letting me know you called." Erza continued, pulling out a matching one in red and putting it on. "Don't be afraid to use it."

"Okay…" I said, putting on the necklace as well.

"Care to test it?" she asked, holding hers up.

"Sure." I said, pressing the button. Erza's instantly started vibrating.

"Good. I hope you don't have to use it." I laughed.

"Don't worry, I won't. Thank you all! I'm gonna get going now so I have time to walk to the park."

"Good luck!" Lucy said as everyone said goodbye.

"Don't have too much fun Juvia!" Mira said with a wink.

"Mira!" I yelled as I waved and walked to the park.

* * *

**(A/N) Next chapter: THE DATE. Yay~ I shall write it as soon as I can and I will hold my Gray doll the entire time. X3 (This is why my friends call me Juvia XD) Thank you for reading! Please review and all that stuff, it feeds my mind~ It's raining again…a sign of Gruvia. Anyways, I love you all, my fabulous readers! :D Just out of curiosity, have any of you had inspirational/symbolic moments like my Gruvia Gray doll rain story? Tell me if you have, I'd love to hear the story and fangirl over it. :3 Until Then.**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N) Here's the first part of the date. :3 Wow I'm updating this rather quickly recently. Accomplishment~ So, let's continue. There's the start of some shameless fluff ahead, so brace yourselves. On with the story then!**

* * *

There was a slight chill in the air as I arrived at the park, but it felt nice outside anyways. I wandered down towards the sakura trees and saw Gray standing there. A smile spread across my face as I walked down the hill to him.

"Hey." He said, smiling coolly.

"Hey." I hoped I didn't sound as nervous as I felt.

"You look pretty." He said.

"Thanks." I said, glancing down at my outfit.

"Ah, I brought a blanket in case it gets too cold out here and a tent in case it starts raining really early." He said, pointing to a blanket folded on the ground and an encased tent. "I came prepared." I laughed.

"Good idea!" He sat down and indicated for me to sit beside him. I sat down, our shoulders brushing in the process and I set my bag down beside me. It thudded onto the ground and I rubbed my shoulder which was slightly sore from the weight of the combined contents of my bag and the additional weight of the new nooks I just bought. Gray looked past me at my bag in surprise.

"What do you have in that thing?!" he asked.

"I just bought some new books." He reached for my bag to lift it.

"Did you buy a few copies of the dictionary?!" he said, setting it down again.

"No! I just got a few books!" He shook his head in awe.

"I bring a blanket and a small tent, and you bring a library. How do you carry that thing without dislocating a shoulder?" I laughed and shoved him playfully.

"Stop exaggerating, it's not that bad!"

"When has it been worse?!"

"The time I actually did buy a new dictionary and a few other books." He looked surprised again.

"Why are you randomly buying dictionaries?! Did anyone help you carry it?"

"I'm getting the impression that you're basically calling me weak." I said, giggling.

"No! I just meant, you should've gotten some help, I mean that's a lot of books and-"

"Lyon helped me carry them half of the way to my house after I ran into him."

"Good." Gray said, smiling slightly. "At least that bastard is good for something." He edged a little closer to me until our shoulders were touching, and I tried not to grin at the contact. "I wish I could've been there for you instead though." He murmured, looking down at his hands.

"You're here now." I said. "And that's all that matters." He looked up at me.

"That's true. You know…"

"What is it?"

"Never mind, it's nothing."

He leaned towards me, making my heart flutter as he took hold of my face and our lips met. Every time I was with him I felt complete, and like I never wanted to let him go. I wrapped my arms around him as the kiss deepened. He pulled me onto his lap, hugging me close to him, and put his hand on my thigh. We eventually broke apart so we could catch our breath, and I leaned the side of my head against his chest, my arms still wrapped around his neck.

"Well, this seems to be off to a good start." He said with a grin.

"Oh shut up." I laughed lightly. "This might sound weird, but…I feel like the world is brighter when I'm with you. Even though we haven't have been together long, we've known each other for years and…it feels right this way." I said softly, looking at him shyly.

"I agree." He said, kissing the top of my head.

We talked until the sky had darkened and the stars had come out. Not a single drop of rain had fallen, making it the perfect night thus far.

* * *

Meanwhile at Lucy's house…

"Mira! No!" Erza yelled, grabbing Mira's arms while Levy ran towards the door to block her way, and Lucy tried to talk sense into Mira.

"You can't go spy on them Mira, it isn't right. They need their space." She said sternly.

"But I want to go make sure everything's ok!" she yelled, still struggling against Erza.

"She hasn't used Erza's special alert button, so I'm sure everything's fine!"

She stopped struggling. "But what if he tries something on her?"

Erza cautiously let go of her arms, "She has a bit of a point. Alright Mira. We shall assist you. Lucy and I will take some binoculars and stay on the ground, while you and Levy hide in the trees. Is this plan acceptable?"

"Perfect!" Mira said. "I'll grab some walkie talkies for us so we can keep in touch."

"What?!" Levy exclaimed. Lucy glanced at her in equal astonishment. They were going to spy on Gray and Juvia? And Erza was ok with it?! Mira hasn't been a good influence on her…

"Ok, let's get going." Erza said.

"We don't even know where they are." Lucy protested.

Mira and Erza were already at the door, ready to go spy on them. "Easy. They're in the park by the sakura trees." Mira said.

"How did you…?" Levy asked feebly.

"I have my ways." She grinned and grabbed Lucy and Levy's arms. "Now come on, let's go!"

* * *

"Look at the stars," I said, pushing myself to my feet. "Aren't they beautiful?" The sight of the moonlight shining on the sakura trees with the stars illuminating everything behind them was mesmerizing. "Gray?" I turned around to see him standing there holding a small black box.

"I wanted to give you this." He said, holding out the box. I stared at him for a moment in surprise. "Don't get the wrong idea, it's not a ring! It's just a gift."

I laughed and took the box curiously. "Don't worry, I didn't think you were proposing. Idiot."

"Is that how you treat someone who just gave you a gift?" He said with a laugh. I shook my head.

"I'm kidding, I just wasn't expecting a gift." I explained as I opened the box.

* * *

**(A/N) Cliffhanger! Ok, this wasn't as good as I was hoping, but I promise the next chapter will be better with more fluff and the continuation of their date. Sorry~ Please review and all that anyways. :3 Thank you! Until Then.**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N) Hey guys. So here's the fluff I promised. :3 Yeah, I hope you like it.**

* * *

I gasped when I saw the necklace that I had been looking at from Oba Babasama's table. So Gray had been the one who had bought it… "I saw it and thought maybe you would like it, so I decided to get it."

"I love it!" I said, hugging him.

"I'm glad you do." He smiled at me and indicated towards the necklace. "Want me to put it on you?"

"Sure." I took off the necklace Erza gave me and put it on top of my bag so Gray could put to new one on me. I waited until he had clasped it around my neck before examining it in my hand. "It's perfect." I said, taking his hand and pulling him down to sit with me, absently noticing that his shirt was missing. "Uh, Gray, what happened to your shirt?"

"When the hell did that happen?!" he yelled as I laughed. I fell onto my back and stared up at the stars, while Gray remained sitting, looking down at me.

"What?"

"I don't know." He shrugged and lay beside me. "Just thinking I guess." I gazed at him curiously.

"About what?"

"You." He said with a smirk. I unsuccessfully tried to hide my blush, making him laugh and pull me closer. He wrapped his arms around me and I settled my head against his chest.

"What about me?" I asked timidly.

"Everything." He murmured in my ear.

"How specific." I muttered, jokingly rolling my eyes. He sighed and cleared his throat.

"You want me to be specific?" he asked slowly, once again drawing out his voice seductively.

""Kya!" I squealed, causing him to burst out laughing. "Shut up! Quit using that voice!"

"You know you like it." He said, using That Voice again. He kissed the top of my head slowly, lingering for a moment.

"You're creeping me out…" I muttered helplessly, trying to sound convincing. It was official; I stood absolutely no chance against him and That Voice.

"I don't think you mean that."

"I, just um-"

"Juvia…"

"Yes?"

"I can literally feel your face heating up." He said in his normal, equally sexy voice as he laughed.

"Wha-, it's just, ah you're-" I stuttered. "Don't use That Voice!" he continued laughing.

"Why? I thought you liked it."

"Er, under the circumstances, no."

"What circumstances?" he asked innocently.

"I don't know!" I yelled, giggling. "Just stop!"

"Too much for you?"

"Sure, that's it." I said, knowing fully well that if he said one more word to me in That Voice, my heart would explode from beating too quickly.

"I've found your weakness." He grinned widely.

"And I will eventually become immune to it." I mumbled, burying my face in his neck.

"I doubt that." I could sense his smirk even without looking at him. He began stroking my head softly, and I must have fallen asleep at some point, because when I woke up it was even darker outside and Gray was asleep beside me. The blanket he brought was draped over us as well. I leaned back slowly so I wouldn't wake him and tilted my head up to look at his face. He looked peaceful… I brought my hand up and gently traced the strong line of his jaw. His eyelids fluttered and I quickly moved my hand away.

"Juvia…" I froze as he whispered my name in a husky voice. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah." I whispered back.

"I'm sorry. You fell asleep and looked cold, so I got the blanket. You looked so peaceful, and I didn't want to wake you. I guess I fell asleep too." He said, letting go of me and sitting up. "Want me to walk you home now?" I sat silently for a moment.

"No…" I muttered.

He looked surprised but he smiled. "What, you want to stay in the tent?"

"Sure." I stood up and stretched while he began setting up the tent. I helped him finish setting it up and I grabbed my bag, putting Erza's necklace inside. I crawled into the tent, and Gray followed with the blanket. He laughed softly.

"What is it?"

"Never mind." He shook his head.

Suddenly I heard a continuous rustling noise that sounded like it was coming from a bush outside.

"Did you hear that?" I whispered.

"Hear what?"

"That rustling noise."

He listened for a moment, but the night had settled back into silence and the noise was gone. I continued to stare at the wall of the tent, wondering what it had been. It had probably just been an animal.

"It's probably nothing." He said, pulling me closer nonetheless. "Don't worry, you're safe here."

"Thanks." I felt a light blush spread across my face. "Goodnight Gray."

"Night Juvia."

* * *

Erza's pov

"Ow!"

"Shh, stop moving!"

"Sorry, but the branches keep scratching me! Ugh, can you see anything?"

"Not yet."

The blonde reached for the binoculars and I handed them to her to see if she could fix them. At this rate we'd never be able to spy on Gray and Juvia. I groaned inwardly. I swear, if he did anything to her…

"I tried to use them, but all I see is darkness." I explained in annoyance while glaring.

"Hey Erza…"

"What? Did you fix them?"

"Yeah, you didn't take the cover off the lenses." Lucy giggled. I put my hand over her mouth.

"They might hear you!"

"Sorry." She whispered as I removed my hand. "But how did you-"

"Now is not the time to laugh at my expense! Hand me the binoculars." She obliged and I peered through them, intent on finding out if Juvia was in need of any assistance.

"Erza! They're going to sleep! _Together!_" Mira's excited voice floated through the walkie talkie.

"Really?!" Lucy squealed, snatching the binoculars.

"Should I intervene?" I asked, glaring in the direction of the tent.

"No!" Mira and Lucy yelled. "This is good."

"Alright. Where is Levy?" I asked.

"Higher up in the tree. Hey Levy!" We heard a muffled reply. "She's ok, but she's climbing down right now."

"Good." I said. "They closed the tent, so there's nothing else to see. Let's go back to Lucy's house for the night. We may come back in the morning."

"I'll meet you there." Mira replied.

"Wait, my house?" Lucy asked.

"Is there a problem?" I asked, shooting Lucy a look.

"N-No! Of course not! Let's go! Aye!" she stuttered, scrambling out of the bush.

"Natsu's really rubbing off on Lucy." Mira said. I could practically picture Mira's smile right now. Her scary, matchmaking smile. Maybe I should just tell her about Jellal and I and get it over with…

* * *

**(A/N) The more I write, the more fluff I end up writing. XD So Erza and Jellal have secretly been dating~ Things are getting interesting…to me at least. Please review and such, it'd make my day! :3 It may take me a little longer to update the next chapter since I've been kinda busy lately and could use a break. At least for the rest of the week. So hopefully the next chapter will be ready by Monday or Tuesday. We'll see I guess. :3 Thank you all so much! Until Then.**


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N) I'm late, I know, but better late than never right? Deal with it. So here you go, I finally finished the chapter~ I have been watching Death Note every night nonstop for the past 3-4 nights and it is ****_so good_****. L is amazing. It's just so cool. X3 Back to the story: And we left off with Gray and Juvia falling asleep in a tent and Erza and the girls spying on them. Let's just continue and not question it shall we? XD Here you go.**

* * *

Juvia's pov

I woke up the next morning and heard the rain on the roof. Wait…that's not a roof. I glanced beside me and saw Gray, bringing back all of last night to my mind. That's right, we had slept in the tent. Together. Alone. I felt my face heating up and mentally slapped myself. Stay calm. I repeated in my head. I looked towards Gray again and noticed our hands were intertwined. When had that happened? I tried to sit up, and gently began pulling my hand out of his. His grip suddenly tightened, and he pulled me towards him. My other hand shot out to keep me from falling on top of him, and all of this resulted in me being directly over him, with one hand on the opposite side of him, and the other still in his. Overall, it was an awkward position, and to make matters worse, he chose now of all moments to wake up. His eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"Morning." I squeaked.

"What are you doing?" He said with a smirk.

"I tried to sit up but you were holding my hand and pulled me down and then I fell and landed like this." I explained quickly. He chuckled and released my hand so I could get off of him. I quickly complied and backed away a little so he could get up as well. He stretched his arms above his head before throwing off the rest of the blanket and turning to me. I smiled softly at the way his raven colored hair fell across his face.

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah." I replied, nodding and pulling my knees up to my chest.

"Great. So now what? I would say we could pack everything up, but it's pouring outside." He was right. Throughout our conversation the rain had seemed to increase.

"Hmm…should we stay here until it stops?"

"I guess so, I don't know what else we could do unless you feel like walking in the rain."

"Alright then, we'll wait here." I said with a grin. He chuckled.

"This has to be the longest first date ever. Which isn't a bad thing." He added quickly, making me giggle. He's so cute when he's flustered. Gray pulled his phone out of his pocket and turned it on, and I pulled my bag towards me and did the same with mine.

"Hm?"

"What is it?"

"I have ten missed calls and voice mails." He proceeded to play them, putting the phone to his ear.

"Ice boy!" A loud voice yelled through the phone, making him pull away from the phone. "I didn't see Juvia come home last night."

"Turn it off speaker." I said, as the voice continued to yell.

"It's not on speaker…" he muttered.

"Oh…"

"Where's Juvia? Why would you stay out all night with her? Have you no shame? Damn it Fullbuster, if you don't either call me back now or bring Juvia home before an hour is up, I will fu-" The call ended abruptly and Gajeel's voice was cut off.

"Juvia, what time is it?"

"Umm…" I checked my watch quickly.

"Twenty til noon." He was silent for a moment.

"He left that message at eleven. Shit that means I only have twenty minutes to get you home!" I stifled my laughter at how frantic he was getting. "What?!" He said, seeing my amusement. "I can take Gajeel any day, but when he gets overprotective it's not good!"

"When else has he gotten overprotective?"

"Of you? A lot. If I so much as looked at you for too long I'd get a death glare."

"Yeah, Gajeel really is like an older brother to me." I smiled softly and watched as he folded the blanket and threw me my bag, which landed beside me with a thump. "Be careful with that." I muttered, laughing lightly.

"How the hell does he know you didn't go home last night anyway? I mean does he watch your house or something?" He continued his rant as I sat patiently, waiting it out.

"He lives next door to me." I said before he could speak again. He paused for a moment.

"Oh. But why was he watching your house?! Come on, we've got to get you home fast."

"But it's still pouring rain." I pointed out. He smirked in reply.

"Juvia, I know you love the rain, and I don't mind walking through it for your sake and mine. Let's go." He tossed me the blanket. "Here, use it as a shield for the rain if you want." I refolded the blanket and instead put it in my bag in an attempt to keep it dry. It just barely fit in the bag beside all the books.

"I'll be fine."

"You'd better be. If you catch a cold, Gajeel's gonna kill me…" he muttered, making me laugh. We exited the tent and stood outside in the rain. I helped Gray dismantle the tent as swiftly as possible, and unceremoniously stuff it in its bag. After we had picked everything up, we started running towards my house. The streets of Magnolia were empty, as expected, as we silently ran past various stores full of inviting glowing lights and people who were sensible enough to stay out of the rain. The only sounds were the rainfall all around us and the sound of our shoes slapping against the road as we kicked up puddles. I skidded in one particular puddle and stumbled without falling. Nevertheless, Gray's hand appeared on my arm in that instant to help steady me. We finally arrived in front of my house, panting from the run. The rain had subsided to a light mist by now.

"We made it." Gray said in between breaths. I checked my watch. 12:01. Uh oh. Gajeel's door suddenly swung open, causing Gray to snap his head up at the sound. "Was he watching us from the window?!" He muttered.

"Do you know what time it is ice boy?" He asked angrily, storming down the front steps and stopping in front of Gray.

"It's noon, just like you said."

"Wrong." Gajeel growled. "It's fu-"

"Gajeel. Censor." I hissed as Wendy, our sweet innocent next door neighbor, came out to get the mail. He sighed.

"It's 12:03." I glanced at my watch again. Yup.

Gray looked at him incredulously. "You're kidding me right?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding you?"

"I should hope so."

"Gajeel!" I said in the sweetest voice I could muster as I hugged him. "Thanks for caring so much but it's really ok. We were running through the rain so we could make it on time."

"Yeah? And why hadn't ice boy checked his phone earlier?" He looked less angry, but still irritated.

"Well, we were up really late last night, so-"

"Up late last night?" Gajeel echoed. "Doing what? I'm gonna kill you ice boy!"

"N-No!" I stuttered, a blush burning my face as I realized what Gajeel was probably thinking. "We were watching the stars and didn't fall asleep until it was late, so we fell asleep until eleven something before turning our phones on."

He remained silent for a minute, glancing between Gray and I before he sighed and turned back to his house. "Idiots."

"Thanks Gajeel!" I yelled after him.

"Yeah whatever. If this ever happens again Fullbuster, you'll be dead. Thank your girlfriend you're alive right now."

"Gajeel, you're already proving to be the best brother-in-law ever!" Gray yelled after him. Gajeel stiffened in front of his door. Meanwhile I felt my face heat up at brother-in-law.

"That's it. You're dead." He yelled, jumping off his front steps and running towards Gray.

"Oh sh-"

"Censor!" I yelled, pointing at Wendy who was innocently picking flowers.

"Right, sorry." He gave me a quick one armed hug goodbye before laughing and running away from Gajeel. "Bye Juvia!"

"Get back here!" Gajeel yelled. I stood watching them and shook my head. Wendy had looked up from her flowers when she heard them yelling, and watched them in confusion.

"Wait, you forgot your blanket in my bag!" I yelled after him.

"Keep it!" he yelled over his shoulder.

"Ah," Wendy said, noticing me standing there. "Hello Juvia!"

"Hey Wendy!" I called, waving to her. I followed her questioning glance at Gajeel and Gray who were still running around screaming. "Oh, don't mind them. They're just…bonding."

"Okay then…" Wendy continued staring at them.

"Hey!" A voice yelled, causing Gray and Gajeel to stop running and look up at the window that had crashed open on the second floor of one of the houses. Oh no, now they're in trouble. Porlyusica emptied a bucket of water on the two, resulting in Wendy and I laughing uproariously. "Can't you boys shut up! I was just peacefully getting ready to go to my book club when I hear you two idiots yelled and causing a scene!" She continued lecturing them, and by now nearly everyone on the block was standing in their doorways watching Porlyusica yell at them. I'm not sure if they were the ones causing the scene…

"Hey Wendy, how about we go inside and I'll make you some tea."

"Ok Juvia!" She happily got up and followed me inside my house. "Oh, these are for you." She handed me the beautiful flowers she had been picking.

"Thank you, they're lovely!" I said with a bright smile. "When did your aunt move in across the street?"

"Oh, Auntie Porlyusica's just visiting Mest."

"Mest lives there?!" She nodded.

"He's usually not home though since he helps out Oba Babasama for most of the day."

"That makes sense…" I said, unintentionally making it sound like more of a question. We could still hear Porlyusica's muffled yells and the guys protesting from the street. I smiled, thinking about all that had happened in such a short amount of time. I took Wendy into the kitchen and put the flowers in a blue glass vase by the window. "Wendy, you can sit down, I'll start the tea."

* * *

**(A/N) Alrighty, well I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as I can. Procrastinating. That's my world right now. I'll go get a dictionary and…learn a new word, THIS METAPHOR IS CONFUSING. I made it up just now though~ :3 Hope you liked this weird chapter. Gajeel is really overprotective if you couldn't tell. XD Please review and all that usual stuff. Thanks guys. Until Then. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys. Sorry this update took much longer than I intended it to, but I start school tomorrow and things have been busy. Since school's starting I probably won't be updating quickly, but I'll try to do it as frequently as possible. Thanks for understanding! Well at least I hope you understand. XD With that out of the way, on with the story~**

* * *

The next morning I woke up on the floor in my room. Blinking a few times I sat up dazedly and looked at the clock. 4:00 a.m. Perfect. Once I'd woken up it was nearly impossible for me to go back to sleep. I sighed and stretched my arms above my head, vaguely wondering why I was on the floor. Coming to the conclusion that I must have fallen out if bed, I stood up and walked downstairs. It had started raining again, and every now and then everything outside would be lit up by lightning.

After making myself a cup of hot tea I sat down on the couch and turned on the television. A scary movie was on and since I had nothing better to do I decided to watch it. This turned out to be against my better judgment however when the movie kept suddenly jumpscaring me. When it finally ended I uncurled myself from the blanket I had wrapped around me and dismantled my safety fort composed of pillows.

"Stupid movie…" I muttered as I walked into the kitchen to put away my empty tea cup, glancing around nervously. I washed it and looked out the window above my sink, seeing nothing but the reflection of myself and the kitchen behind me. Lightning flashed outside, momentarily illuminating the backyard. My eyes widened and I stepped back in shock as I saw the outline of a person's silhouette standing in the middle of my backyard. I felt the blood drain from my face. It couldn't be him again, could it? No. Impossible. Gajeel promised he'd never let that guy near me again. So it couldn't be. Then again…if it isn't him, then who could it be?

"Alright, think logically. Maybe Juvia imagined it. Yes, Juvia simply imagined it." I bit my lip as I realized I had spoken in third person again, a habit I had decided to drop a long time ago. I turned the lights off and pretended to leave the room before ducking down and cautiously approaching the window in case whoever was outside could see me. I peered over the edge of the window and saw the faint outline of the figure standing there raising their wrist as if checking a watch. It was too dark to see if that's what they were doing though. Taking a shaky breath I grabbed the phone and dialed Gajeel's number. I waited as the phone continued to ring, silently willing Gajeel to hurry.

"The hell are you doing calling at this time rain woman?" He growled.

"Gajeel, Juvia- er I, am sorry but it's important. Someone's standing in my backyard. Juvia is scared it might be him again." I said hurriedly, once again speaking in third person.

"Fuck." He muttered. I heard shuffling as if he were getting up, which he probably was. "Ok, calm down Juvia. You sure you didn't just imagine it?"

"They're standing in my yard right now. Gajeel what if it's him? And we have school today…" I felt tears gather in my eyes.

"I'll be right there. Just stay put until I get there. Juvia, we don't have school today remember?"

"Huh? Oh yeah… Ok, you know where the-"

"Spare key is? Yeah." With that he hung up.

I glanced out the window again to see that the rain had nearly stopped. I sat crouched on the floor until I heard the front door open gently and Gajeel roughly whisper my name.

"In the kitchen." I hissed.

He appeared in the doorway and noticed me on the floor. He quickly walked over, being sure to stay out of view of the window, and kneeled down beside me.

"You ok?" He asked, putting his hand on my shoulder. I nodded slightly. "You're shaking." He stood up and looked out the window, and I assumed whoever it was must still be out there, because of the glare Gajeel had on his face. "It's him."

"What do we do?" I asked fearfully.

"Simple. I'll go outside and kick his ass again." He walked towards the back door.

"No!" I said frantically, making him stop. "Last time you almost got arrested! I'm not letting that happen again. I have an idea."

"What are you going to do? That guy's dangerous."

"I know, but it can't be helped." I stood up. "I'm going to go talk to him."

"Not a chance."

"Look, I'm just going to try to talk to him. You can wait in here and watch from the window and if anything goes wrong you can come outside and help in whatever way you see fit after I give you the signal. Please Gajeel." He was silent for a moment before sighing reluctantly.

"Fine. What's this damn signal?"

"I'll reach up and brush my hair back like this." I said, demonstrating before walking towards the door and pulling it open. I stepped out into the yard and was thankful that it was only raining lightly now. My attention focused on the person in front of me who I'd tried so hard to get away from.

"Hello Juvia." He said with a small smile that creeped me out to no end.

"Bora, what are you doing here? I thought I made it clear that I didn't want you near me."

"You finally got rid of that stupid third person speech. I'm impressed." I ignored him and crossed my arms.

"Why are you here, in the middle of the night no less?"

"To see you of course."

"I distinctly remember telling you to leave me alone. Anyways, I have a boyfriend now."

His smile fell away as his face darkened. "Oh really?"

I nodded and glared at him. "So now will you leave me alone?"

He smirked, and the slight glow of the rising sun reflecting on his face made the gesture a whole lot more frightening. He took a step forward and reached out to touch my cheek. I swatted his hand away in disgust.

"Are you dating that white haired bastard?"

"If you're referring to Lyon, then no."

"Good. It was kind of creepy how he followed you around."

"Do you realize how ridiculous that sounds coming from the guy standing in my backyard at this hour?" I snorted.

"Hey, that's romantic dedication." He snapped, frowning.

"No it's not, it's flat out scary! Now can you please leave me alone? I had hoped you'd get it by now, I'm not-" I was cut off by his lips crashing into mine. His hands began roaming over my back and before I could even react, I heard the door burst open and Gajeel stormed out, pulling Bora off of me by the collar of his shirt and throwing him to the ground in fury. Bora gasped in surprise as Gajeel pulled him back up and punched him in the face, making him lose his balance and fall again. When Bora finally got a good look at Gajeel and recognized him, he gasped again.

"It's the goth guy!" He yelled.

"What did you just- Never mind, what do you think you're doing to Juvia?!" Gajeel yelled. "I thought I told you that if you ever showed your face again you'd regret it. It seems I'm going to make you regret it." Bora scowled and spit blood out of his mouth before standing up and getting in Gajeel's face.

"Are you now?" He challenged.

"Damn right I am." Gajeel growled. "Juvia, go inside. Lock the door just in case this bastard gets any ideas."

I quickly turned to go inside, but Bora managed to run past Gajeel and grab my arm. Gajeel cursed and attempted to get Bora away from me, but he was too fast and he moved out of the way, pulling me with him. I tried yanking my arm away from him, but his grip was too strong. He pinned me to a tree and looked at Gajeel.

"Make one move and her face will never look the same again." He said, pulling out a small knife.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Gajeel yelled.

I froze and my eyes widened in terror before another wave of disgust washed over me at his words. He's bluffing. It's a plastic knife. That idiot never changes with all his stupid acting…I remember seeing him do something like this to another girl he had cornered. I had just happened to be walking by and had stopped him from scaring the girl any more. He had laughed and showed me it was a fake knife, but it still freaked me out that he did that. He had made up some lie and I had been so bent on believing him that I did.

"You never change." I muttered, too quietly for anyone to hear. I caught Gajeel's eye and winked before pretending to cry. I then stopped my attempts to get away from him, causing him to loosen his grip ever so slightly. When he did, I did the only thing I deemed fit to do in this situation; I bit down on his hand as hard as I could. He yelled and let go of me, giving me time to pull away from him and kick the back of his knees, making him fall over. Gajeel kicked Bora so he would stay down, and pinned him to the ground with his foot.

"Nice job Juvia."

"Thanks. So now what?"

"I could throw him into the river. It's not far from here."

"No…I think I have a better idea. Wait here. And don't let him up yet."

"Wouldn't dream of it." I grinned and then backed away and went inside. I ran up to my room and grabbed my bag, pulling out the necklace Erza gave me, and went back outside.

I kneeled down beside Bora and held the necklace up so he could see it. "Bora, you remember my friend Erza Scarlet, right?"

"The demonic red head?" He said in a slightly strained voice. I nodded and smiled softly.

"That's the one. Well she gave me this necklace, and if I press it, a silent signal is emitted, triggering Erza's necklace and alerting her to come. So if I press it right now, you're going to be facing the wrath of Erza."

His looked scared for a second before smirking confidently and laughing somewhat sadistically. "You're lying."

"Oh am I? How about we test it then? Erza will be even angrier seeing as it's so early."

He hesitated for a minute, trying to decide whether or not I was telling the truth. Gajeel, who still had his foot placed on Bora's back, glanced at me and gave me a look that clearly asked if what I said was true. I grinned and nodded, while Gajeel laughed quietly. I could tell he was hoping Bora would tell me to press the button. Finally Bora sighed and looked up at me as best as he could from his position on the ground.

"Alright fine, I believe you. Can I get up now?" I frowned and raised my eyebrows.

"Only if you promise to never try to come near me again."

"I promise."

"Funny, that's what you said last time, and yet here you are again. What do you even want from me? Juvia used to really like you, but every time Juvia thought you might be growing to like her as well, you'd go and ruin it somehow. Juvia is tired of your ways and wishes you'd leave her alone."

"I thought I told you to stop that idiotic third person talk."

"You can't tell Juvia to do anything." I said slowly, enunciating each word. "I stopped using third person because I wanted to start fresh after I was rid of you, but then you come back out of nowhere and try to control my life again. I want you to know that I'm not accepting that. Do you understand yet?"

He silently glared up at me and opened his mouth to retort, but Gajeel interrupted him. "Juvia, you're exactly right, but this shitty guy isn't even listening, so don't waste your breath." Gajeel moved his foot off Bora's back and allowed him to stand up. When Bora got to his feet he brushed himself off indignantly and took a precautionary step away from Gajeel.

"This isn't over." He spat.

"What isn't over?!" I threw my hands up in annoyance.

"Whatever it is, it's over now. You better stay far away from Juvia or else you'll be brutally hospitalized. Or buried." Gajeel said, grabbing Bora by the collar once again and dragging him towards the fence. "Now climb."

"What?!"

"I said climb the damn fence."

"Can I not use the back gate?"

"Hell no, you're leaving the way you came in."

"But coming in I had a stepladder!"

"It'll be there on the other side." Gajeel said with an annoyed sigh. "Quit complaining, you're the one who broke into Juvia's yard in the first place!"

Bora grumbled some more before stepping onto the wooden plank dividing the fence horizontally and pulling himself up to the top of the fence. Gajeel and I stood there silently, watching him struggle to get over the fence. He had one ankle over the top, and the other foot still on the plank.

"For fuck's sake, are you kidding me?!" Gajeel grabbed Bora's leg and threw him over the fence. Bora yelled as he fell onto the ground. I walked over and opened the back gate in time to see Bora detangle himself from his stepladder. I stifled a giggle as Bora threw the ladder down and pull a motorcycle out from behind the bushes.

"When did you get a motorcycle?" I asked.

"Not long ago. Why, you want a ride?" He shrugged nonchalantly and smirked.

"Hmm…NO." I said, slamming the gate shut for emphasis.

"I hate that bastard." Gajeel muttered bitterly as I walked over to him.

"Does that mean you approve of Gray?" I asked, innocently tilting my head to the side. He cringed visibly and his face turned into a scowl.

"I guess he's ok…" he grumbled reluctantly. "But if he screws up anything at all I'll kill him and you aren't gonna stop me woman. Got it?"

"Alright. I know Gray won't let me down."

He rolled his eyes and took hold of my wrist before proceeding to walk me back into the house. He let go of me and motioned for me to take a seat at the table. I obliged and waited for him to speak as he glared out the window at the spot Bora had been.

"Juvia, I'm leaving to go to Hargeon later today and won't be back until late Tuesday night. After what just happened I don't want you staying alone, so I want you to call someone and see if they'll let you stay with them until I'm back."

"Oh, ok. Why are you going to Hargeon though?"

"I've gotta pick up this special cat food for Lily they only sell there." He tried to sound uncaring about this, but I could hear the excitement he was trying to mask. Why he was so excited about traveling that far for cat food…?

"I bet Lily will love it!" I smiled while he grunted in response. "Alright, well I'll call some people now to see if I can stay with any of them."

"Good," he said. "I'm gonna go pack for my trip and get Lily ready."

"Ok, see you later Gajeel!" A smile flickered across his face before he gave me a brief one armed hug and headed towards the door. He was closing the door behind him when he suddenly pushed it back open.

"Earlier when you called you sounded scared to death. How the hell did you manage to go out there and face that guy?" Upon hearing his words I blinked in surprise.

"Because I knew you were inside and would be there to help if anything happened."

His face remained stoical as he nodded and continued to leave. However, right before the door pulled shut I heard him mutter, "That was still brave."

I smiled at the closed door for a moment, still hearing his words echo in my mind. I finally looked away and pulled out my phone. Time to call people and see if I can stay anywhere for tonight and the next two days. First I'll call…

* * *

**And here's the start of some of the drama I promised. :3 There's more coming though, so be ready… I felt the need to drag Bora into this mess of a plot. And I have a few ideas of more characters that are gonna make an appearance. So who will Juvia call? Excellent question~ You'll see later! Suspense~**

**ALSO: I feel the need to share this with you guys in case anyone cares. XD I just finished the anime Nyan Koi recently, and I loved it SO MUCH! It's only 12 episodes and reallyyy funny, so I recommend it. :3 Does anyone know if there's gonna be a season 2?! I was seeing some things that said there was going to be one and some that said there wasn't, so….Tell me if you know! **

**On the topic of animes that are amazing, I don't remember if I already mentioned I finished Death Note (I probably did), but I made up a song about it. XD I just made my own lyrics to the tune of a song I love (Discord- Eurobeat Brony The Living Tombstone remix) and…yeah. NO ONE CARES. XD **

**Yeah. That's that then. XD That was a long rant… Please review and all that stuff if you liked this chapter or have any ideas for what you may want to happen next! Thanks for reading, and if you made it this far and are still reading, I applaud you. *applause* Thanks guys. I'll write more as soon as I can. :3 Ah, and sorry if there are any mistakes.**

**Until Then.**


End file.
